TUYO SIEMPRE, PEETA
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Una carta dirigida a Katniss, a la que creía muerta. En este momento, Peeta ignoraba que Beetee, Katniss y Finnick fueron llevados al distrito trece por los rebeldes, y que Johanna y Enobaria estaban vivas en el Capitolio. Se creía el único vencedor y tributo vivo del Quarter Quell. Nadie en el Capitolio le había informado sobre la rebelión, Snow aun no había hablado con él.


Hace dos días estaba escribiendo uno de mis fics, y de pronto se me ocurrió hacer una mini historia de Peeta justo después de ser secuestrado por el Capitolio y sacado de la arena, antes de su entrevista con Caesar. Pero después, pensé en hacerlo como carta. Una carta dirigida a Katniss, a la que creía muerta. En este momento, Peeta ignoraba que Beetee, Katniss y Finnick fueron llevados al distrito trece por los rebeldes, y que Johanna y Enobaria estaban vivas en el Capitolio. Se creía el único vencedor y tributo vivo del Quarter Quell. Nadie en el Capitolio le había informado sobre la rebelión, Snow aun no había hablado con él. Estaba solo con la única compañía de los médicos, Darius y Lavinia. Estaba destrozado al pensar que el único amor de su vida había muerto.

Espero que les guste este pequeño fic basado en la trilogía. Pero si los hago sufrir, mándenme a los mutos. XD Creo que me lo merecería por ser tan cruel. :(

Esta carta se ubicaría entre el final de "En llamas" y el comienzo de "Sinsajo".

Tal vez haga algo más después. Si quieren hagan algunas sugerencias o den ideas sobre lo que les gustaría que escribiera. Estoy abierta a sus sugerencias.

A continuación, pueden leer la carta.

Saludos.

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**

 **Katniss,**

 **Mientras escribo en este diario que me facilito Portia antes de nuestros primeros juegos luego de saber cuál era mi talento, deseo fervientemente que de alguna manera este mensaje llegue a ti, aunque sé que** **posiblemente nunca llegue** **… Nunca llegara. Hace una semana acabó el Vasallaje y hace tres días me dieron de alta en el hospital luego de que perdiera el conocimiento en la arena y quedara herido. Posteriormente me trasladaron a nuestro piso.**

 **En cuanto desperté en el hospital, comprendí que había perdido para siempre, que en mi intento de protegerte y salvarte había fallado. Jamás me lo perdonare.**

 **En mi mente se repite una y otra vez ese último día en la arena, debí escapar contigo cuando me lo propusiste y aun teníamos tiempo. Me siento un completo idiota por no escucharte. Por no haber insistido en acompañarte a ti y a Johanna esa noche. Por no haber estado para protegerte. Gracias a ese error, te perdí.**

 **Aun recuerdo a ti prometiéndome que me verías a medianoche y el último roce de tus labios en los míos. Nuestro último beso. Fingido por tu parte, o no ese beso fue nuestra despedida. También tus últimas palabras gritando mi nombre, yo corriendo tratando de localizarte y llegar a tu lado guiándome por tus gritos. Estábamos lejos, pero cada vez te escuchaba más cerca y eso me daba esperanzas para continuar hasta que escuche un cañón. Desesperado grite tu nombre pero, esa vez no respondiste. Algo en mí empezó a morir en ese momento al imaginarte muriendo. Pero no me debía rendir, estaba decidido a encontrarte y salvarte. Pero mi esperanza se derrumbo como una torre de naipes, en el instante que las explosiones empezaron a mi alrededor y yo me derrumbe entre la maleza y solo teniendo tiempo para dedicarte una disculpa silenciosa, antes de sumirme en la oscuridad, mientras todo el caos se desarrollaba a mi alrededor.**

 **Nadie quiere decirme lo que en realidad paso, pero sé que estas muerta. Tienes que estarlo, si no lo estuvieras yo no estaría aquí "vivo". El Capitolio no permitiría que hubiera dos ganadores nuevamente y mucho menos te dejaría a ti viva. Y aunque lo permitiera, se que de estar viva estarías aquí conmigo.**

 **Fue difícil, muy difícil despertar y no tenerte a mi lado.**

 **Una vez te dije que mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte y no te mentí. Solo me consolaba al despertar y ver que tú estabas a salvo entre mis brazos o tener la seguridad de que estabas en tu casa con tu familia, que no tenía porque preocuparme. Solo que ahora mi peor pesadilla se cumplió y ya no encuentro ningún consuelo al despertar y el dolor en mi pecho resulta mucho peor.**

 **Cuesta tanto aceptar la realidad. Duele tanto que no entiendo como aun sigo vivo, como** **aún** **respiro. He pasado todas las noches llorando y sufriendo unos ataques de rabia y dolor tan grandes, que los médicos tenían que sedarme y aplicarme morflina hasta dejarme inconsciente. Lo cual agradecía, se soportaba mejor el dolor en esos momentos, salvo en los momentos que las pesadillas volvían, despertaba y me daba cuenta que no estabas conmigo. Pesadillas en las que te veía morir de todas las menaras posibles, incluso por mi propia mano, ya que mas allá de lo que yo puedo imaginar, no sé como acabo tu vida ¿Lo habrá hecho Finnick, Enobaria, Brutus o Johanna? ¿O fue la explosión la que te mato? ¿Sufriste? ¿Cuánto? ¿O fue algo fulminante y rápido? Espero que al menos, no hayas sufrido. Seguramente lo sabré en unas horas cuando Caesar me entreviste y me muestren un resumen de los juegos y me feliciten por ser nuevamente un vencedor. ¿Pero vencedor de qué? Si me siento más muerto que vivo. Solo me hubiera sentido un Vencedor si hubiera logrado que salieras con vida.**

 **Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, con tal de que seas tú la que ocupe mi lugar en este preciso instante. Ganaste, mi amor. Tú trataste de hacer todo porque estuviera aquí y lo lograste. ¿Pero acaso no entendiste que tú eras mi vida y que me la arrebataste al desaparecer de este mundo? Eras mi rayo de esperanza y asi como llegaste, te fuiste. Ya no hay nada me ate a esta vida, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.**

 **Siempre te he amado aun cuando tú lo ignorabas antes de los Juegos. Ser cosechado lo considere un golpe de suerte, tan solo por el hecho de hablarte y estar contigo para ayudarte… para acompañarte. Los días en la cueva fueron los más felices de mi vida, era feliz creyendo que me amabas como yo a ti. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada abrazo, me hacían inmensamente feliz... a pesar de sentir minuto a minuto que la muerte me acechaba. Moriría pero siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerte conmigo. Habría sido muy fácil, rendirme a los brazos de la muerte y entregarme a ella. ¿Pero sabes por qué luchaba por vivir? Solo por ti, Porque tú me pedias que me quedara, que luchara y porque la idea de dejarte me resultaba insoportable. Cuando nos perdonaron la vida a ambos, parecía que yo volaba entre las nubes. No tenía que renunciar a un futuro contigo y me sentía feliz por ello. No duro mucho, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando descubrí que todo había sido una artimaña para engañar a la gente del Capitolio y que nos apoyaran para que pudiéramos sobrevivir. Solo que no engañaste solo al Capitolio, me engañaste a mí y me rompiste el corazón en el proceso. Porque yo te amaba de verdad. Y a pesar de eso, jamás te deje de amar. Me moría de celos, porque tu corazón parecía pertenecer a otra persona. Y por unos meses me sumí en mi propio dolor y desilusión que tú provocaste y yo alimente al ilusionarme.**

 **Fue egoísta dejarte sola cuando mas necesitabas un lugar donde refugiarte, un amigo, un hombro donde llorar tus penas. Lo comprendí demasiado tarde y lo siento, porque mi orgullo fue más fuerte que mi amor por ti, en esos meses oscuros. No soportaba que me miraras como a un animal herido, creo que eso era lo más doloroso. Quería tu amor. No tú lastima. Luego de ese tiempo en el que comprendí que fui muy injusto contigo y que lo que hiciste fue para mantenernos a los dos con vida, que darías la vida por mí y que de algún modo me querías, que lo demostraste cada vez que salvaste mi vida, cuando fuiste por la medicina que me mantuvo vivo, cuando enfrentaste a Cato –podrías haber dejado que ambos muriéramos pero no lo hiciste –O cuando Claudius informo que el cambio de reglas había sido revocado y yo te ofrecí mi vida para que tu vivieras. Pero te negaste a matarme, preferiste morir junto a mí, que salir sola de la arena. Y milagrosamente, tal vez porque lo peor que podíamos hacerle al Capitolio era dejarlo sin vencedor, ya que iba contra las reglas, nos dejaron vivir. Me tomo tiempo comprenderlo y decidí cambiar las cosas a partir del Tour de la Victoria. Si no podía tener tu amor, al menos quería ser tu amigo y estar contigo en cada instante. Porque solo nosotros y Haymitch sabíamos lo que era pasar por la arena y sufrir las secuelas que te deja. Quería ayudarte a aliviar ese dolor, que es imposible de olvidar, hacerte sentir bien y cómoda a pesar de que no me correspondieras del modo que yo deseaba. Deje el orgullo y el dolor de lado y me acerque a ti nuevamente, porque eras lo más importante para mí… siempre lo fuiste. Me sorprendió que todo ese rencor y dolor que sentía, desaparecieran en cuanto volvimos a aproximarnos y compartir casi todo juntos. Me sentía tan bien de estar a tu lado. Las pesadillas y el dolor que tanto me atormentaban cuando estábamos separados, parecían no existir junto a ti y yo sabía que a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Todas las noches que pasamos juntos en el tren velando los sueños del otro, incluso en esta cama donde estoy acostado ahora escribiendo en este diario, fueron las mejores de mi vida. Eras mi cable a tierra, tú me mantenías cuerdo en medio de tanta locura. Eras la única capaz de acallar mis peores temores y miedos durante esas noches.**

 **Ahora que te fuiste para siempre, me siento perdido. Desde que me dieron de alta, paso los días, las noches en tu habitación, imaginando que tú estás viva y a salvo conmigo, tratando de encontrar un consuelo que no llega, o alguna cosa aunque sea mínima que me recuerde a ti, recuerdos felices a los que pueda aferrarme, para continuar viviendo, pero no sirve de nada, ni siquiera cuando los Avox vienen a traerme la comida y me la ponen frente a mi cara, me siento capaz de probar un bocado de comida, sabiendo que tú nunca podrás volver a hacerlo. Solo lo hice una vez y solo porque ex agente de paz del doce me convenció y prácticamente obligo, dándome de comer como si yo fuera un niño y siempre me obliga a al menos beber un poco de agua. ¿Cómo se llamaba el que defendió a Gale de los latigazos y luego noquearon frente a todos los presentes? ¿Darius? Me parece una injusticia lo que le hicieron. Fue muy gentil conmigo, dejo que me desahogara y él me contestaba escribiendo en las últimas páginas de mi diario, asintiendo con la cabeza o negando a preguntas puntuales. Él te apreciaba mucho, Katniss, y lamenta mucho lo que paso. Escribió algunas anécdotas en mi diario, cosas que hizo contigo o hasta las bromas que te hacía solo para molestarte, porque le divertía tu reacción posterior. Me hizo arrancar un par de risas a mí también con sus anécdotas y las he leído al menos veinte veces luego de ese momento. Realmente lo admiro, a pesar de que pago su pequeño acto de rebeldía muy caro, no se arrepiente porque lo hizo por una buena causa, pero sé que está sufriendo y mucho por lo que le está haciendo el Capitolio. En estos últimos dos días nos hemos comunicado bastante, creo que ambos estamos haciendo los duelos juntos. Pero más allá de Darius… Estoy solo. Ni siquiera nuestro mentor, Effie o nuestros estilistas han aparecido para visitarme. ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Porque no se han molestado en venir a verme? Portia, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie e incluso nuestro equipo de preparación, que más que amigos, eran como nuestra familia y siempre nos ayudaron. ¿Tan destrozados están por tu perdida? ¿Acaso ellos también me odian por no haberte salvado? Sé que Haymitch te prefería a ti, porque te admiraba. Cinna era tu mejor amigo y te cuidaba como a una hija. Effie a pesar de ser muy exagerada, perfeccionista y controladora con el tema de los horarios y que todo estuviera en orden como toda digna habitante del Capitolio, tenía buen corazón y nos quería. Y Portia era como la madre que nunca tuve… cuidadosa, atenta, cariñosa y que siempre está contigo cuando la necesitas aunque sea a la distancia a un solo llamado de distancia. Portia me recordaba tanto a mi padre, que me sentía protegido con ella. Por eso me resultaba tan extraño que nadie viniera a verme.**

 **¿Qué es lo que está mal, Katniss? No entiendo que está pasando y nadie me da respuestas. Tengo un horrible presentimiento, como si nada esto hubiera acabado aun. Que hay muchas cosas que me están ocultando y que también temo por la vida de ellos, nuestros amigos… familia. Pero tal vez se deba simplemente al hecho de que perdí todo tipo de esperanza y optimismo cuando me dejaste.**

 **Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no puedo seguir asi, ¿Cómo hare para vivir sin ti… sin mi vida? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sumido en esta eterna agonía? Solo quiero desaparecer de este mundo para siempre, si con eso consigo estar a tu lado en la siguiente vida. En un momento de desesperación, del día de ayer lo intente hacer, morir ahogado mientras tomaba un baño en el lujoso jacuzzi. Pero mi intento fue frustrado cuando casi estaba a punto de lograrlo, porque Darius entro como un torbellino al baño y me "salvo", tal como lo hizo Finnick en el Vasallaje, cuando choque contra el campo de fuerza y mi corazón se detuvo. Solo que esta vez no tenía ningún motivo para luchar por vivir. Todos los motivos que pudiera haber tenido en algún momento se murieron junto a ti. Ahora los dos Avox, Darius y la chica que descubrí que se llama Lavinia (creo que siempre quisiste saber el nombre ¿no?), vienen a controlarme al menos cada una hora para asegurarse que no haya cometido una locura. Cuando notan que esta todo en orden se vuelven a ir. Sienten lastima por mí, y no los culpo. Yo también sentiría lo mismo en su lugar. No me corren de la habitación a pesar de que debería estar en la que me destinaron a mí y no en la tuya, pero es que he pasado tanto tiempo contigo aquí, que siento como si fuera nuestra y de algún modo extraño me siento más cerca de ti, de este modo. Ya que aparte de los recuerdos, mis dibujos de ti, y esa corona de flores que hiciste ese ultimo día antes de las entrevistas, mientras pasábamos nuestro día libre en la terraza. Estaba guardada en un cajón de la mesita de luz ubicada al lado de la cama. Fue lo primero que busque cuando entre a tu habitación, sabia donde la habías guardado. Las flores estaban secas, pero estaban intactas y conservaban su forma, apenas me atrevía a tocar la corona por miedo a romperla. A veces simplemente me limitaba a mirarla. Porque la habías hecho con tus propias manos y era la única cosa que me quedaba de ti. ¿Cómo era posible solo hubieran pasado poco más de dos semanas desde aquel día? Yo siento que pasaron siglos desde entonces. Cada día es peor que el anterior… extrañando y necesitando tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tu cabello, tu voz, el sonido de tu risa cuando conseguía hacerte reír, tus labios al rozar los míos, la calidez de tu cuerpo, hasta tu llanto.**

 **Amor… Te necesito a pesar de saber que nunca más podre verte, tocarte, besarte, abrazarte o escucharte nuevamente.**

 **Te necesito porque no me creo lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar al Capitolio con una falsa sonrisa en rostro fingiendo que todo está bien y sirviendo a la gente que causo tu muerte.**

 **Te necesito porque nunca jamás en la vida podre ser feliz sin ti. Tal vez después de todo me convierta en un hombre alcohólico y solitario como Haymitch hasta el día que muera, si es que no acabo con mi vida antes. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece buena. Morir, o ahogar mis penas con tanto alcohol que apenas sea consciente del dolor y el vacio que siento en mi pecho, que me provoca tu ausencia.**

 **Te necesito porque te amo y te amare el resto de la miserable vida que me espera de ahora en adelante.**

 **Nunca te olvidare. Siempre serás esa persona que siendo tan solo una niña de cinco años se robo mi corazón y nunca me lo devolvió, que en el último año fue mi apoyo, mi esperanza, mi guía para seguir adelante y no derrumbarme completamente.**

 **Siempre te recordare.**

 **Siempre estarás conmigo en mi corazón, en mi mente, en los recuerdos felices y los que no, que siempre albergare en mi alma.**

 **Solo espero volver a encontrarme contigo algún día, estés donde estés.**

 **Hasta pronto, mi primer y único amor.**

 **Tuyo siempre,**

 **Peeta.**


End file.
